fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenkou Testarossa
Tenkou Testarossa '''is a wandering mage who uses Take Over Magic: Mythical Being variation. He goes from town to town in search of knowledge and occasionally will take on a mission or two. Appearance Tenkou has slim built and is often seen walking around with a slouch. He has black wavy hair which he throws back in a messy fashion leaving him with a few bangs. He tends to wear a purple or blue yukata but has been seen wearing more western styled clothing. He is almost always seen having a toothpick in his mouth, the exception being when he is in a serious fight. Personality Tenkou has a very lazy personality spending most of his time sleeping. He tends to keep his emotions within himself even in celebrations he will only give off a smirk or a chuckle. Tenkou also tends to be easily amazed and impressed. He generally dislikes to get into fights but if he sees it being necessary or unavoidable during a mission he does not hold back even against woman or children. However if Tenkou believes a mission is unjust he will change sides instantly and do as he views right. History Tenkou was born in a world filled with chaos. Tenkou was born in a small town in between two major countries which used their guilds as armies in order to have war with one another. Due to this constant war Tenkou was not able to go outside the town boundaries in fear of being killed. But being an adventurous child Tenkou would disobey the rules of his town and go to a secret base he had made on a cliff side to observe the fighting. Amazed at the powerful mages battling Tenkou would spend most of his time in close observation he grew the desire of becoming a powerful mage. However his parent's were against this and finding out about his little adventure's they kept him locked at home for his own safety. However Tenkou still being a child (age 9) was not able to keep his curiosity within and one day snuck out and asked one of the town guards to teach him how to use magic. The guardian thinking this as a good way to train a young person in order for the protection of the town agreed to teach the boy about magic. The town guard was experienced in all sorts of magic and taught the boy the basis of each type of magic. After learning the basics Tenkou decided to sneak out his home in order to try out a barrier spell he had learned. Going back to his old hide out where he had observed the battles he tripped causing some rocks fall below where three mages were passing by. Tenkou thinking they had not noticed his presence continued on to his hide out not knowing that the mage's knew where he was. When he got to his base he found it had been replaced by a nest where a phoenix was sitting. As he approached the phoenix he was attacked by the mages. As he was about to be killed the phoenix came in and took the attack. Tenkou suddenly remembering the lesson on take over magic that he was taught he commenced a take over on the phoenix and with his newly acquired power he quickly defeated the several enemies but quietly fell over and fainted. After two days of sleep he woke up and ran back to his town where he saw complete destruction. He looked around unable to distinguish body from body. Tenkou searched for the guard's who he knew to be powerful but could not find a trace of their armour. Thinking that something was odd about the situation, seeing how the town which had been in the middle of the war to all of a sudden be attacked and destroyed and have given little resistance. After Tenkou had finished burying all the towns people he realized it useless to stay where their was nothing to gain. So finding some necessities Tenkou left what used to be home in order to search for the true cause for these massive wars and in hope of gaining more knowledge of the magical world. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities From travelling alone at a young age Tenkou has gained a lot of experience in combat and has learned many different types of Magic in his travels. He is a balanced fighter in all areas of fighting and has a lot of will power and can bring out power when he lacks it. Not so much skilled in fighting without magic he is knowledgable in the human body can deliver critical hits with minimal force. Magic '''Take Over Mythical Beings: This magic allows Tenkou to gain traits and powers of the being which he has Taken Over. The overall appearance of the magic depends on which ability Tenkou uses but generally Tenkou retains his human form with both his traits and that of the taken over being, however with some take overs Tenkou changes his humanoid form to that of the being but retains distinct traits of his. *This magic allows Tenkou to gain traits and powers of the being which he has Taken Over. **'Phoenix Soul' ***One of Tenkou's most frequent and favorite spells, Tenkou is able to transform either fully into a phoenix, or partially transform. In his partially transformed form his arms become fiery wings of a phoenix, his legs also that of a phoenix, and his hair is grown out towards the back a bit with traces of blue flames. In this form Tenkou is able to move at great speeds and deliver quick strikes with his claws. Although his flames will not burn they posess healing capabilities. ****'Rebirth' *****Tenkou swipes his wing/s over his intended target covering them in blue fire healing both internal and external injuries. This ability also works on himself but to a lesser extent compared to when he uses it on others. **'Hydra Soul' ***From the ends of Tenkou's hair and neck red and white snakes run along both arms leaving his arms covered in snakes. The snakes have a venom which if put into the blood stream will cause death within 60 minutes. The force of the snake bite itself is strong enough to crush some of the most durable steels. They also breath out toxic fumes which will cause the loss of nerve control. The snakes can also extend up to 50 yards and if they are severed or destroyed they will be replaced rapidly. Also from each snake another snake can be produced. Tenkou tends to use this usually as a method of capture or for long range fights. **'Kyuubi Soul' ***Tenkou transforms his entire body into that of a giant nine tailed fox giving him the same powers of the Kyuubi. The tails of the fox are able to with stand powerful attacks such as a blast from the magical cannon Jupiter and was able to protect Tenkou from the flames of a dragon (although this left Tenkou with very little magical power). Tenkou can also use partial transformations such as only the tails of the Kyuubi. **'Dragon Soul' ***The most recent of Tenkou's take overs, Tenkou has the potential to gain the powers and attributes of a dragon. Currently Tenkou has not mastered this form and has zero control over it and can only activate it with Demon Soul: Take Over Fusion. **'Demon Soul' ***When activated Tenkou has large bat like wings, gauntlet like claws, horns on both temples angled towards the back of his head. His hair is also significantly longer as it forms a tail after his shoulder blades. Tenkou gains boost in speed and power although his defense becomes weaker. When in this form Tenkou uses more hand to hand combat. Tenkou also is able to condense his magic and launch it which can cause great damage. ****'Take Over Fusion' *****A new technique that Tenkou has developed in order to use the powers of Dragon Soul. When activated the bat like wings become scaly and sharper as do his claws. The air around him seems to get colder as well. Tenkou in this form gains increased defense due to the tougher wings and each hit Tenkou connects may leave the area with a frost bite or completely frozen. Although he can only last for five minutes and launch one condensed blast of Dragon Magic which uses up nearly all his power. Trivia *A sign when Tenkou is mad he will take the toothpick out of his mouth not saying anything snap it in two and stomps on it. *Tenkou has had two near death experience's the first when he fought the Hydra the second falling asleep on quick sand. *The dragon Tenkou had taken over was gravely injured after a fight with another dragon giving Tenkou an oppertunity to gain its powers riskless. *Tenkou is still unaware of the type of Dragon power which he has taken over however he thinks it to be a ice dragon. *Tenkou when hungry will eat anything...anything. *Has a bad reputation with a lot of guilds as he sometimes interferes with their business. *His personality slightly alters with his different take over forms Quotes Relationships Category:Ashikibi Sama Category:Mid-Class Category:Guildless Category:Character